


Cabochons and Stone

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes to an end eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabochons and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> nAnNa

"Do demons die?"

"They can be slain as you’ve seen or…"

"What?" Levi sits up as Erwin’s pause lengthens.

"If their mate passes. Their true mate."

Levi sets a clawed hand on Erwin’s thigh.

His transformation is complete and it leaves the demon breathless. Cabochons of red and green set into Levi’s fine skin, giving him the appearance of a serpent, although it doesn’t go everywhere. His legs are covered in a cobblestone of scales that wind across his back, swooping over his hips, and down most of both arms. The texture is exquisite against Erwin’s tongue.

The grey of his eyes is more intense than before with fine lines of cold fire bleeding through. His fingers are still slender but tipped with strong nails that Erwin begs him bury into the meat of his shoulders as they fuck.

Erwin lifts one of his hands, licks the part of his wrist where scales turn to untouched skin.

"Will I die?"

Erwin thinks for a long time. His finger traces the cracked area where Levi’s right horn protrudes and can almost feel him moan.

"Yes. It is still some time off, however. I hope."

His smile is sad and strange.

Levi leans forward to soothe the side of Erwin’s mouth he had nipped the night before and is quickly in that mouth, tongue tangling with one that is as familiar as his own. Erwin scratches his nails down Levi’s back, cups his buttocks to draw him into his lap.

They kiss lazily as Levi grinds against Erwin’s furred abdomen and he moans obscenely as a finger rubs against his asshole and those lightning-split storm cloud eyes widen.

"Like that?"

"Yes." A serpent’s hiss.

"Good." Erwin licks the spot below Levi’s jaw he’s worn smooth with his tongue and it doesn’t take long for him to be a trembling mess in his arms.

Erwin doesn’t like to think of parting from Levi, of watching him turn to ash before turning to stone himself. There are facts of Hell he will always keep from his mate.

"Erwin? If you were to die, I will follow shortly. I promise."

Erwin smooths the hair off his forehead. There is a cluster of sapphire and carnelian scales along Levi’s hairline he hadn’t noticed before.

"We’ll only go deeper into this place, where it’s darker and hotter."

"I don’t mind, not if you are there with me."

Erwin kisses his forehead and holds him until the sky outside darkens. It is night on land, time for sleep. Neither minds having to sleep as long as they do so together.


End file.
